


pause

by fagsymbiote



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagsymbiote/pseuds/fagsymbiote
Summary: Sloane had become increasingly distant, and Hurley was on the verge of losing hope that her Sloane even existed anymore.When Sloane shows up at her door terrified of her new power, it almost gives Hurley hope.





	pause

**Author's Note:**

> i,,,love these girls and have a lot of feelings on their relationship

When Hurley heard the knock on her door, she knew who it was before she even stood up. She sighed heavily and padded over to the door, running a hand down her face before she opened it.

Sloane was stood there, just as different and distant as she always seemed to be recently. Her posture was stiff and her eyes were cloudy, and nothing about her resembled the Sloane that Hurley had fallen halfway in love with. Still, she didn't know that she'd ever be able to turn her away.

She stepped back and let Sloane in, and walked to the kitchen to pour them each a drink. She saw Sloane sit on the couch to wait for her, and Hurley took a shaky breath.

From the back like this, when she couldn't see a stranger’s face, she could almost pretend this was still her Sloane. She brought their drinks into the living room and handed Sloane one, setting the other down on the coffee table and leaning into Sloane’s side, tucking her head under Sloane’s chin. 

The less she saw her face, the more easily she could pretend.

“What’s up?” she said, casual as could be. The only time Sloane came around anymore was when she needed something. Hurley would be lying if she said she wasn't just grateful Sloane came around at all.

She felt Sloane open her mouth as if to speak, then felt her freeze. Sloane took a ragged breath and moved to hold Hurley, and Hurley felt on fire at that small act of affection. 

“I’m scared, Hurls,” she said, sounding so _small_. This was a new Sloane, one Hurley had never met. “I don’t--I don't know what's wrong with me.”

Hurley pulled back, taking Sloane’s face in her hands and pushing her hair out of her face. “Hey, hey. Look at me babe.”

Sloane’s eyes darted up to meet Hurley's, wide and dilated with fear. “It’s too strong, Hurley. I can’t--nothing can stop me. I need something to stop it, I need something to stop _me_.”

Her eyes welled up, and Hurley wrapped her arms around Sloane, pulling her forward to lay her head on Hurley’s chest. “This isn't you, Sloane. Whatever it is, it isn't you. We can work through it, okay? Whatever it is, we can stop it together.”

She felt Sloane shake her head. “I can't, Hurls. I can't stop it, I can’t--it’s stronger than me. It’s--I can feel it fucking eating away at me, and I can't do anything about it. I can't stop it, I can't get rid of it, I just--I can't stop it.”

Hurley squeezed her eyes shut, giving herself a moment to pull it together before she spoke so she could sound strong for Sloane. “We can stop it together, Sloane. I know you think it's stronger than you, but if we just--we can come at this together, and we can stop it, whatever it is.”

Sloane sighed heavily, wrapping her arms tighter around Hurley. “I missed you and your stupid optimism.”

“I missed you too babe.” She carded her fingers through Sloane’s hair, ignoring her shaking hands. “Stay with me tonight? We--we’ll figure all this out in the morning.”

Sloane nodded. “Sure.” A pause. “I miss falling asleep with you.”

“I miss everything we did before whatever’s scaring you so bad starting doing this to you,” Hurley said, voice cracking. 

“So do I.”

Hurley sighed and disentangled herself from Sloane, pulling herself to her feet. She held out a hand for Sloane, which Sloane took without a moment’s hesitation. “Let’s just--let’s go to bed. The bed’s felt empty without you lately.”

Sloane nodded and followed Hurley to the bedroom, even managing a small smile as Hurley pulled out some of the clothes Sloane had started keeping there to sleep in. They got changed and laid down, clinging tightly to each other.

“Please don't leave,” Hurley whispered, just shy of begging.

“I won’t,” Sloane assured her, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m--I’m right here with you, Hurley.”

“Good,” Hurley said, snuggling into Sloane. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Hurls.”

It was the easiest sleep Hurley had had in weeks.

When she woke up, Sloane was gone, pajamas neatly folded on top of the dresser, and other than that, no sign she’d come by at all the night before.

Crying over Sloane was becoming a far too regular occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> highkey can't stop thinking about this scene because of hurley talking about the night sloane talked about being scared in chapter 4 of petals to the metal


End file.
